Chronicles of Thanatos
by Shadowknight23
Summary: What if it wasn't just Oliver on that boat? What if he had an older brother, Harrison Queen, who joined him. Read and find out a whole new take on the Arrowverse.
1. Pilot pt1

I ran next to the guy in the green hood, jumping over logs and swinging from trees that got in our way. We knew we had to get to the cliff over looking the beach of this god forsaken island.

Once we made it, the man next to me grabbed his bow. He waited. I turned to him,"Shoot it!" I yelled at him. He glared at me, then shot the arrow. I stuck my hand out and the tip burst into flames as it landed on a pyre we set up for a passing boat to see. As the flames rose, we made our way down to the beach.

By the time we got there, the men on the boat have landed on the island and made their way towards us. My partner, being overly dramatic, fell to his knees as he took off his hood, showing his bearded face. I, on the other hand, stood tall behind him staring at the black and orange mask that has an arrow through one of the eyes.

The name of the island we are on is Lian Yu. I've learned that it's Mandarin for purgatory. My partner and I have been on this damn island for roughly 5 years. While he has been dreaming of someone rescuing us night after night, I focused on making sure we stayed safe. For 5 years, I've mainly had one thought, a goal that needed to be accomplished no matter what, one that I have tried to beat into my companion...survive.

Survive, so that one day we can finally return home. The island was full of dangers and threats. Some more life threatening than others. To live, I had to make myself even more than what I was, to protect my self and anyone who I trusted. Now...we are returning. Not the boy who was shipwrecked with his brother, but the man who will right the wrongs of my city.

My name is Harrison Queen. My partner is my younger brother Oliver.

_**Time Skip**_

As we were in the hospital, I watched the news report cover mine and Oliver's return to Starling City. They mainly had coverage on Oliver seeing as he was a typical trust fund brat who liked to party all the time. I turned to face Oliver and saw him staring out the window into the night sky as if seeing all the changes this city has made.

Waving my hand, I made an extra chair in the room and sat down looking towards the door. I heard someone walk our way on the other side. I pushed out my senses and smiled as I realized who it was. Before the door opened, I heard what sounded like our doctor. "Thirty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue, with second degree burns on his back and arms. The other's isn't as bad, it still doesn't look too good with his being twenty percent covered in scar tissue and second degree burn marks on his back." I heard the doctor start.

He continued,"They both had X-ray scans that show the minimum of at least 12 fractures that never healed correctly." Then a woman's voice spoke out. "Has either of them said anything about what has happened?" She asked, only for the doctor to reply no. Then went on to say,"Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The boys you lost might not be the one they found in the North China Sea."

She opened up the door and slowly walked in. I looked up and smiled at her. "Harrison." She said as I stood up and gave her a hug. As hard as I may act or be, these past 5 years, I have missed my mother. I released her, then glared at my brother who was still staring out the window. Mother hesitantly took a step towards him.

"Oliver?" She said so low it was almost a whisper. He turned away from the window and faced her with a small smile and tears in his eyes. "Mom." He said, giving her all the incentive she needed to move forward and hugged him also. She stepped back and put a hand on both of our cheeks. "My beautiful boys. You're finally home." She said to herself. I smiled at her and shook my head.

The next morning we were cleared to go home, and so we did. The car ride was silent all the way to our old home. As we pulled in, I got out the car and stared at our house...well mansion thinking of all the memories I had here. I turned and saw mom wave me over alongside Oliver, so I fell behind him as we went into the house.

"Your rooms are exactly how you left them. I never had a heart to change anything." Mom told us. Just as she finished, a man I vaguely recognized walked over to us. "Oliver, Harrison. It's damn good to see you." The man told us. I think his name was Steele or something. Oliver just stared him down, then walked away.

Once again, I glared at him and got behind him. "Play nice and speak." I whispered in his ear as I moved past him to shake the man's hand. "It's good to be home. It's Steele, right?" I asked him. He nodded his head,"Yes. It's Walter Steele." Mr. Steele informed me. Mom just watched the three of us before coming over.

As she was about to speak, I sensed someone coming from upstairs. I looked up and saw my favorite sibling coming down the stairs. My little sister Thea. While Oliver and Mom were discussing the Merlyn's coming over, I kept my eyes on my beautiful sister who has grown up from the little girl she was to the young woman who is here now.

"Hey little sis." I said with a smile. Her eye's teared up as she ran down the stairs and jumped into my arms. "Harry! I knew you were alive." she told me through a sob as she was crying into my shoulder. Then she looked up and saw Oliver and ran to him. I stood to the side and watched the scene, then turned towards the stairway and went to my old room.

I walked into my room, and the first thing I noticed wasn't the smell or even how I left the room. It was my wall of friends. Not that I had many. The first one I saw was one with me and Bruce Wayne, a boy I grew up with. He had a troubled past as his parents were killed. I sympathized with him, seeing as how Moira isn't my real mother. My real mother was named Lily Evans. She died during child birth, but was alive long enough to see me after I was born.

I turned to the next picture that showed me with Lutessa Lena Luthor at a charity ball dancing together. We got along seeing as how we never liked how our brothers turned out. Her brother, Lex, always thought I was trying to drive a wedge in his family not seeing it was him doing it his self the entire time. Not that is father or any of Luthorcorp was any better.

Walking over to my stand, I saw the one of my girlfriend at the time and her sister, Kara and Alex Danvers. I met Kara in high school, then her sister a few months later in a self defensive class. The three of us became the best of friends, with our circle growing adding in a two guys I met at MIT named Cisco Ramon and Winn Schott.

Then finally, Laurel and Sara Lance. My two biggest what ifs. The lance sisters went to school with my brother and I, and before I met Kara we were the best of friends with Tommy Merlyn also being in the mix. Though when I graduated early to go to school for business management and engineering, we drifted apart. I fell in love with Laurel as most guys have. When I finally worked up the courage to ask her out...she was already with my brother.

I walked over to my shelves and saw all my studies on business management and languages seeing as how I kept my engineering studies in my workshop in case they were needed.

After 5 years, I barely recognize most of these things. I grabbed a change of clothes and took a hot shower. The first one I've had in awhile. As I got out, I took a good look at myself. I'm taller. My emerald eyes are more forest green now. My hair looks like that one guy on dragon ball, Raditz I think.

I shook my head and went back to my room to get a change of clothes so I could be ready for dinner. As thunder struck, I was brought back into a memory.

_**Flashback (Queen's Gambit before it sunk)**_

_"How bad is the storm, dad?" I asked my father since he was looking at the radar while I held the door for one of the crew members. Dad turned to answer me, but then the crew member came in. "The storm's a Category 2. The captain's recommending we head back." He informed us. Dad told the crew member to inform the rest of the crew we were turning around._

_Then Oliver came around the corner. I sighed and rubbed my temples. " Are we in trouble?" He asked. Dad kept walking towards him then responded with,"One of us is." We all smiled then I heard it. "Ollie?" I recognized that voice. It was Sara Lance's. Oliver turned back towards his room as Sara came around the corner and saw us. _

_I felt my eyes glowing as I saw her cause I knew Oliver was with Laurel. The women he knew I loved and wanted. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, and I felt the pressure in my eyes die down. Sara and Oliver were none the wiser. "Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?" Sara asked. Oliver turned to her, while I had a stare down with dad. _

_"I'll...I'll be there in a minute, Sara. Let me finish with them." Oliver told her. She smiled at him then turned away. When he turned back to us, I took a step forward but dad beat me to the punch. "You know, son...that is not going to finish well. For either of them or for you." Dad told him, but he still had that smirk on his face. I ran over to him and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall._

**_Present time_**

I sat, looking at the last picture I took with dad before I heard someone come in the room next door. I walked into the room and saw it was Tommy Merlyn. I shook my head and walked over to Thea.

"How have you been these last 5 years?" I asked her sitting at the dinner table. She smiled and told me about how well she was doing in school and the few friends she had, though it felt like she was hiding something.

We talked until everyone came and got settled at the table, ready to eat.

I sat at the head of the table with mom on the other side. Thea was beside me with Tommy in front of her, while Walter and Oliver were beside each other. I looked around the table and watched the discussions that were taking place. Talks about Superbowl's, black presidents, and irreverent tv shows that he tried to slide in so that someone could mention the island...and it just so happened to work.

When Thea asked us what it was like on the island, all conversations halted as they turned towards us. Oliver looked around the table then settled on Thea. "Cold." He answered with a sly smile. I shook my head. "If that isn't an understatement." I muttered into my drink. Thea turned to me. I just winked at her. If i didn't know any better I would have thought she was blushing. Weird.

Back to reality, I hear Tommy,"Tomorrow, you and me, were doing the city." He told Oliver. "You have a lot to catch up on." Tommy continued. Mom thought it was a great idea for some reason. Hopefully, Tommy has grown up these past 5 years. "Great, then I'll swing by the office. See the business that I will be in control of eventually." I told mom.

When I said that, her face had fallen but Walter was the one who spoke up. "Well, there's plenty of time for that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." He told me. I was going to verbally attack him, but Rasia tripped and Oliver caught her. "I am so sorry, Oliver." She stated. "Все в порядке, не беспокойтесь." Oliver told her, speaking in Russian in front of our family.

Walter was astounded. "I didn't realize you took Russian at collage, Oliver." He told him, to which Oliver replied," I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

I cut into my steak as I watched the show I call life. Way to show some damn tack, Oliver. Mom and Walter looked at Thea. She scoffed, " I didn't say anything." she informed them and that's when I cut in.

"Mom, she didn't have to say anything. The way you look at him, the way you are around him...that's not a relationship between colleague's. It's one between two people in a relationship. It's been 5 years. I don't blame you for moving on." I told her with sincerity. Her eyes glistened. Oliver didn't say anything though.

She grabbed Walter's hand. "Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to respect your father." She stated. Walter continued on for her, "We both believed that Robert, like you, was...well, gone." He finished.

Oliver looked at me. I nodded my head to the door. He nodded, then spoke out. " It's fine." He said, looking at mom. We both stood up. "May we be excused?" I asked, looking at everyone. Mom nodded her head at us. As we made our way out, Tommy said something but I didn't hear it.

After we left the room and was far enough away, I turned to him. "Are you sure you still want to do this? Cause while I may have forgiven you, I'm not going to hold your hand when it comes to the mission." I informed him. He looked at me, and I saw the man I helped make over the course of 5 years. "You know I am. Just don't get in my way." He told me.

I glared at him," Don't forget who you're talking to, little brother. Or I will finish what we started all those years ago." I told him then turned towards my room, leaving him standing there with his thoughts.

_**Time skip**_

That night, while I was sleep, I dreamt of the event that sunk the boat.

_**Flashback**_

_"Dad, come on. I know what I'm talking about. Something in me is telling me that we are in great danger. Why won't you ever listen to me when I tell you this?" I yelled at dad while the lightning and thunder got closer and closer._

_He turned to me after talking to the Captain. " When you get a degree in Meteorology or Climate Studies, then I'll be inclined to listen but until then I'll listen and watch the screen that let's me know what's going on." He told me with a 'I'm not discussing this any further' tone. _

_I growled out and went back to my room. "First dad side's with Oliver over bringing Sara onto the yacht to China with us, now he won't listen to me. WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO LISTEN!" I shouted throwing my hands up. When I did that, everything in my room got blasted against the wall. I looked at my hands and they were glowing._

_"Wh-what is happening?" I asked myself as I heard the thunder get closer. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I could see my body. I looked at myself and saw I was like a ghost...no, an astral projection. I jumped back into my body as the boat tilted to one side and I was flung against the wall. _

_I hit my head on a lamp as I hit the wall, so once I got up I was a little dazed. I made my way to the door and saw the boat was sinking. I looked around for anything I could do, then I saw the life raft floating away from the boat. I looked closer and saw they just pulled up Oliver. _

_Oliver. It always comes back to him. The party playboy. In and out of police cars. That's the son he wants for his company? His favored son? Not the one who actually attended school and made Valedictorian and graduated early for college. Not the one who went to MIT for years to study engineering and business management, with a minor in Politics from Harvard._

_As these thoughts went through my head, I never noticed a blood red aura around me. I felt...power building up. With a scream, I unleashed it causing another __explosion before everything went black._

**_Present time_**

I felt someone try and wake me. Before I was fully awake, I grabbed them and pulled them under me. Who ever it was yelped as I did that. I looked closer and saw it was Thea. I let her up and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, sis. I-i didn't mean to." I told her. She just hugged me, telling me it was alright. Telling me that I was home and back to her.

Something about holding my little sister felt wrong, yet I didn't let her go for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I noticed Thea was gone. For some reason, I didn't like that. I shook my head and let those thoughts drift away. I closed my eyes, and pushed my senses out. I felt Oliver in his room, Thea with a friend, Mom and Walter down stairs, and someone coming to the drive way.

I pulled out a ring and focused on a building that I found before I got on that stupid boat. I had to concentrate harder than usual, but I finally got a portal opened. I stepped into the building. It was an subsidiary of Queen Consolidated that dad sold to me...before he sold his factory. Secretly, I bought it though. I looked around and saw it had everything I needed.

And what I needed, was a lair that nobody would suspect. I can easily get in and out, bring in a generator or make a new source of energy so that I'm not tracked down, but that's for a later date.

I made a portal back to my room to get my things that I shrunk on the island when I got a feeling. I sat down and unleashed my astral form to search for the problem. Willing to bet everything I own, I was going to say it had to do with Oliver. While I tried to find him, my mind went back to that night.

_**Flashback**_

_I opened my eyes and I saw I was floating near the raft. I was about to make myself known when I heard dad. "I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city, I failed it. And I wasn't the only one._

_**Present time**_

I finally found them. I have their location. It's time to make myself known. I pulled out a chest on a keychain, and expand it. I look upon the suit that I will save this city in. At least for now. I will eventually add upgrades to it. My suit is made of Kevlar weave with Ceramic plates centered around the skull on the chest. The under suit had armored plates with kinetic dampening gel.

All in all, I should be protected for now. I made my way into the building Oliver was in time to see him get tased. After the second time, he looked up and saw me. I nodded my head. Oliver took a few breaths. "Yes, he did." He told the guy in the mask. I looked around the room and saw 2 guys. One with the gun and the other with the taser.

If I want to do this, I need to take out the gun man while Oliver has the other guys attention. I slowly make my way over to him, before grabbing him and covering his mouth. "What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" He guy with the taser asked, not knowing I just silently took his partner down. I looked up and jumped to a pillar as Oliver looked at the man.

"He told me, I'm going to kill you." Oliver stated. I sighed, that will only make things worse. Especially if someone finds the connection, then it can come back to haunt him.

The man with the taser laughed in Oliver's face. "You're zip tied to the chair. How do you plan on doing that?" He asked. Oliver slowly pulled his hands from behind his chair. "Not anymore." Oliver said before using the chair to hit him. He broke off one of the legs and went to stab him, but I jumped down and blocked it.

When I blocked Oliver, the taser man tried to rush me. I turned around and kicked his right leg out from under him, and punched his face as he fell forward knocking him out.

I turned back to Oliver. "We do NOT kill. Under any circumstances." I told him, then disappeared from his view.


	2. Pilot pt 2

Harrison sat on the roof next to the building he just saved Oliver from. He watched as one of the men slowly got up and tried to run as Oliver untied Tommy. Harrison shook his head as Oliver went to kill the man anyway.

"Why doesn't that idiot ever listen to me? Not on the island and not now. I'm getting sick of his crap." Harrison said to himself before teleporting away. Harrison walked into the old building that he planned on making his base. Cleaning out the place and securing it was the first thing he needed to do. After animating the cleaning supplies he currently had in the building, he made them get to work on the cleaning.

While that was going on, Harrison used some of the funds that he had into looking for a place to start his own company. If Moira wanted to give Queen Consolidated to Oliver, then he'd have nothing to do with the place.

As for the city, while Oliver had his little list, I will find the source of the problem this city faces. Not just the elite. Other cities had people like that Superman guy or the rumored Bat of Gotham. Star city needs a protector of its own. The glades needs someone who will watch over it. Harrison may not kill, but he will be like an angel of vengeance. Like death sprung upon them all...as a matter of fact, death is kind of good. No, not death.

Thanatos.

_-Line Break-_

Harrison finished up the cleaning and installing monitoring wards around his new base of operations, he made his way to the mansion. The first thing he heard was a condescending voice. "So, that's your story. A guy with a black cloak flew in a took down three armed kidnappers, only for a guy in a green hood to come after and kill them. I-i mean, who is it? Why would they do that?" The man asked.

He walked around the corner and saw the voice came from Detective Lance. Harrison watched as the parent of the girl Oliver snuck on the boat questioned him.

Oliver just had a small smirk while Tommy looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. Find them and you can ask." Oliver told Detective Lance. That's when Harrison made himself known. "Great, now while he does that, you can talk like you are actually trying to help the case instead of hinder it. If you don't know, just say that." He told Oliver.

Moira looked at Harrison disapprovingly, while Oliver sent a small glare at him. Detective Lance on the other hand sent him a grateful look. Lance looked at Oliver, starting to glare at him before turning to Tommy. "Yea...so what about you? What did you see? You see a guy in a hood or a guy in a cloak?" Lance asked, trying to keep a level voice.

Tommy looked at Oliver before looking back. "I saw...just movement. Everything was blurry. I, I was kind of out of it." Tommy answered. Detective Lance just looked at Oliver and replied sarcastically, "Yea. It's funny, isn't it. One day back and already someone is gunning for you. Aren't you popular. No offense to you Harrison."

Harrison just nodded and watched the discussion continue. Moira just continued looking at Detective Lance, ignoring the fact that Harrison entered the room...the fact he was even there.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked. Detective Lance turned towards her. "Scrubbed identities and untraceable weapons. These were pros." Detective Lance's partner answered.

Detective Lance just looked at Walter then stared at Moira. "Well, they probably figured you'd pay a kings ransom to get your boy back." He started before turning to Oliver. "Or a Queen's as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." He finished.

Harrison hid his smile behind his hand. Moira on the other hand didn't find it funny. "I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." She told him, starting to lean forward. Harrison stepped forward ready to intervene, but Walter beat him to it.

"If their is anything else Oliver can tell you, we'll be in touch. Thank you for coming." Walter told the detectives while getting up.

Before they left though, Detective Lance walked over to Oliver. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" He asked him. Him and Oliver had a stare down til Harrison came behind him. "Oh, it will if he keeps pushing it." Harrison informed him. Detective smiled at him, then turned and walked out with his partner.

Tommy looked at Oliver, while Oliver glared at Harrison. "What was that, Harry?" Oliver asked Harrison. All he did was turn towards Oliver. "When you remember what you've done, and actually paid for your mistake...then you shall be forgiven. Until then, you may have my love and blood...but you also have my spite." Harrison told Oliver before walking out.

_-Line Break-_

Walking down the street, Harrison had no idea what he was going to do. He walked into a coffee shop and ordered a latte and sat down. After a while, he decided to revisit his base. As he walked out though, he noticed a black haired woman in a skin tight suit following me down the street. Turning down an alley way then making himself invisible, he waited for the woman to make herself known.

After a few minutes, she finally walked down the alley way. Harrison charmed himself to be silent then moved behind her, curious as to what she might do. The woman looked around before walking to the end of the alley. Harrison read her mind, and found her name was June Moone. Also known to a few as The Enchantress.

If she was on his trail, then the past is coming back faster than he anticipated. He slowly flew to the roof of the building to his right, careful not to alert the woman to his actions. She then pressed something in her ear. "I've lost the target. We know he has to be around the vicinity. Close off the area discreetly" June told someone.

"Damn it. Who actually has the authority to do that. Better question, what do they want with me." Harrison asked himself. As he turned around, he never noticed that she looked up almost exactly where he was at to begin with.

**_Flashback_**

_Survive Oliver. The last thing Harrison heard before he watched his father shoot himself. "Oliver, what just happened?" He asked, trying to get in the life raft. Oliver looked on the verge of an anxiety attack. "Sara, did you see Sara." Oliver asked him. _

_Harrison never noticed his eyes turning red, lightning starting to cover him. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT? OUR FATHER JUST KILL HIMSELF, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS THE GIRL WHO WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE YACHT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" He yelled at Oliver who just sat back in shock. "W-what is happening to you, Harry?" Oliver asked._

_Harrison looked at himself, lightning covering his body. Lifting his hand towards the water, with a mighty shout unleashed a giant lightning bolt clearing the fog showing an island before passing out._

_Oliver stood over him in shock, unaware that this wouldn't be the weirdest thing he'd ever see. Not in the least._

**_Flashback end_**

Going back to his base, Harrison started setting up an underground tunnel. Digging under the ground to the nearby abandoned subway station that way, if need be, he could easily escape.

Once he finished the job, he continued modeling his base by setting up and area to train and getting his computers set up. Harrison sat down with the computers, warding them so that they ran faster and could get into any agency such as FBI, CIA, and ARGUS. While he was warding, he felt a magical surge somewhere near where he was earlier.

Putting on his armor, he flew into the night sky to investigate what the disturbance was even though he most likely knew who it was. As he flew, he felt another magical surge. This time it was by Catco Media.

Landing on the roof of the building, Harrison looked around. He was about to leave when he heard the laugh. "So...who are you?" A female voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw the Enchantress, wearing her green outfit that showed off her curves.

Harrison stepped forward. "I...am Thanatos. What are you doing here?" Thanatos asked her. She smiled and sauntered over to him. "I just need to see if you are worthy." Enchantress told him with a smirk. Before Thanatos could blink, Enchantress blasted him off the roof into the night sky before flying after him.

Thanatos stopped his flight, glaring at Enchantress as she flew towards him. He flew at her with speeds almost unheard of and grabbed her by her throat before slamming her into an abandoned park near the glades. Thanatos stood up and stepped back, unaware of Enchantress teleporting away.

Suddenly, a green bolt was shot towards him. He threw up a magical shield that absorbed the bolt. Covering himself in black lightning, he felt for the Enchantress's magical signature then blasting bolt after bolt into her. She laughed as the first bolt hit her, but as the second hit the smile was wiped off her face. "Let's see if you find this funny. CRUCIO!" Thanatos shouted out, shooting red lightning out of his hands at her.

Enchantress lied on the ground, spazzing out on the ground due to the pain. After Thanatos stopped, she slowly made her way to her feet. She chuckled, "Yes, you'll do. I'll be seeing you soon...Thanatos." She choked out before disappearing. Thanatos searched for her signature to make sure she was gone.

Flying in the air, he searched for the Enchantress while also keeping an eye out for Oliver who decided to go after Adam Hunt. Thanatos watched as Oliver was knocked out. Just as he went to go help him, a plane that had a turbine blown and falling towards the city. Thanatos flew after it, hoping he could make it in time and that he was strong enough to hold it up. He watched as another turbine caught fire, which made him push harder to get there in time.

Thanatos was almost at the plane when he noticed someone else flying to it. The plane was now over the lake, descending but still on a straight course for the city. As he got closer, Thanatos saw the person flying next to him was a woman who looked vaguely familiar. The second turbine that had caught fire broke off, flying towards the woman. He tried to blast it, but the woman just powered through the turbine hitting her. Thanatos looked at her impressed.

They finally made it to the plane, Thanatos took one wing and started pushing down while the woman took the middle and started lifting up. The plane slowly started to level out, with debris from the plane falling into the city. Everything was fine...until they noticed they were headed towards a bridge. "Ah, come on!" Thanatos shouted out.

He flew to the bottom of the plane with the woman. "We need to raise it over the bridge. On three." Thanatos told her. She nodded and started lifting, barely making it over the bridge. Just barely. They clipped the tail of the plane, crashing it into the lake. The two came out from under the plane to stand on the wing and looked at each other.

She wiped some hair out of her face. "Who are you?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled as he knew who she was now that he could see her. "I am Thanatos." He told her before flying away. She smiled at him as he flew away, feeling butterflies all throughout her. She blushed and flew away herself.

-_line break-_

The Enchantress walked into a room. "So what did you gather about him?" A voice asked. She turned and a man with a lightning bolt down his chest stepped into the light. "He has been reborn. Finally, after so many years." Enchantress told the man. He turned and sat in a throne like chair. "Good." He told her.


	3. A new partner and a discovery pt 1

It was night time, and several men, who were guarding another man, were climbing into a helicopter. All of a sudden, Thanatos and Arrow appeared. The men turned around and pulled out their guns.

"Who's that?" one asked.

"Where'd he come from?" Said another, slowly moving towards the two heroes.

Arrow stepped forward, ready to meet the man in the middle for the coming fight while Thanatos hung back and watched. Of the five men, the first one threw a punch at Arrow only for it to be dodged and then punched himself in the stomach.

The man stepped back then tried to run at Thanatos who sighed and lifted the man up with his magic and blasted him towards the helicopter. The second and third man tried to attack Arrow simultaneously. One threw a kick, Arrow ducked and punched the second man who tried to punch him while he was ducked down.

Another man came trying to kick him, but Arrow met his kick with his own. As the man stepped back to rub his leg the second man returned and hit Arrow in the face. Arrow hit him in the chest making the man lose his breath before punching his face, knocking him out.

Thanatos appeared in front of the man trying to get into the helicopter, engaging the two guards protecting him. The first man tried to pull a gun but Thanatos slapped him, making him front flip onto the ground. Before the second stepped forward, Thanatos raised his hand in a choking motion. The second man held his throat and fell to a knee, then to the ground unconscious.

Arrow walked towards the man still trying to get away as Thanatos walks behind him.

"Whoa whoa. Please, wait!" The man pleaded as he backed towards the edge of the roof. Arrow grabbed him and threw him to another lower section of the roof before jumping down behind him. The man repeatedly said no, nearly begging not to be killed. The man was then thrown to a nearby fan. Arrow broke into it and put the man's head next to the spinning blades.

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city." Arrow told the man. Up on the edge of the other building, Thanatos groaned out in annoyance. "Seriously? Again with this crap?" He asked himself.

Marcus Redman pleaded not to be pushed into the blades. "The cellphone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money." Arrow growled out. Marcus continue to plead making Arrow mad. "Do it. Now!." He shouted, letting the man go and walking away.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Harrison and Oliver walked into the living room, that Moira and Walter were already occupying. 'Over the course of the last 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the Plan's account.' Oliver and I heard on TV as we walked in. Thea came in from around the corner and gave Harrison a hug, pushing her body against his and staying their for a short bit before letting go.

'Mr. Redman claims refunding has always been his intent, but sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilantes.' The TV continued. The news cast pulled up a drawn photo of Oliver as the Arrow and a picture of what may look like Death as Thanatos. Oliver trying to lighten the mood looked around the room and said," This guy get's more air time than the Kardashians, right?"

Thea, who was still beside me, just stared at Oliver with a confused look. "Five years on an island and you still know who they are." She questioned. Harrison slapped Oliver on the back. "We've been catching up. It's nice to see how far our culture has improved while we were away, though I wouldn't have mentioned them." Harrison told Thea as he poked her in the side, making her jump and push into him.

Moira looked over at the three. "But this city used to be different. People used to be safe." She told her children while still watching the news. Thea playfully punched Harrison in the ribs, he played like it hurt, then she turned to Moira and walked to her side. "Aw, what's the matter, mom? Afraid we're going to be next?" She asked, playfully glaring at Harrison who just stuck his tongue at her.

Standing up, Moira walked over to Harrison and Oliver as Walter began to talk. "Do either one of you have any questions about today? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. You just read out a brief prepare statement for the judge, then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided." Walter spoke, then looking to Moira to continue.

Being funny, Oliver told Walter,"It's fine, Walter. I've been in a courtroom before."

Harrison groaned out before walking behind Thea and hugging her. Thea leaned into him as Tommy walked in, unknown to Oliver. "Four times by my estimate." Tommy started, drawing attention to him, though he paused and looked at Harrison and Thea for a few seconds before continuing.

"You know, there was the DUI, the assault on the paparazzi douchebag, stealing the taxi which was awesome, by the way. And who could forget peeing on the cop?" Tommy continued before Moira cut in. "I wish everyone would." She told him as Walter helped her put on a jacket.

Oliver chuckled,"I'd hang, but we're headed to court." Tommy gave a big smile," I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Still messing around with Thea, Harrison looked up. "You make it seem as if he was by himself, Tommy. Aren't you forgetting the oldest of the three?" He asked as Thea gave a small kiss to his cheek and walked over to Moira and started talking with her. Tommy glanced at Harrison before turning to him.

"Um, yeah...and my best friend's brother." Tommy stuttered out. Harrison just stared him down before walking out.

He turned to Oliver. "Was your brother was always this intense?" Tommy asked Oliver who just shook his head. "Tommy, the only people who he ever enjoyed being around was Thea, a woman named Kara, Laurel, and Sara. You are neither of those people." Oliver informed him.

Oliver turned to Thea,"What about you? Joining Harrison and I?" He asked her, turning away from the now red Tommy. Thea picked up her bag and inched towards the door. "I think the first for times were enough." She told him as she followed Harrison out the door. Oliver just stood their, surprised. "Fair enough." He told himself after she left.

A few seconds later, Oliver's bodyguard, John Diggle, came and informed them of their ride to the courthouse being ready. The four remaining people in the room slowly made their way to the car that awaited them.

_**Scene Change**_

Reporters swarmed around Harrison and Oliver, asking how his return has been and what it was like on the island. Mr. Diggle kept most of them at bay as they walked into the courtroom.

_Flashback (On the boat)_

_Harrison ran back to his room, lightning coursing over him. As his anger grew, so did the storm. Thoughts of Oliver with Sara, thoughts of him and Laurel. With a telekinetic blast, Harrison knocked everything across the room._

_Present_

Reporters continued to hound the two men. Oliver growing more and more distressed, while Harrison's anger grew to the point where he almost lost control.

_Flashback_

_Harrison stalked down the hallway, his eyes glowing red and the ground decaying around his feet with every step not bothered by the erupting around him as he made his way towards Oliver and Sara room. _

_His father got in the way, trying to prevent his from going only to be knocked to the side. "Harrison, stop!"_

_Present_

"There was a storm. Lightning struck and the boat went down. My brother and I were the only survivors." Oliver told the judge.

_Flashback_

_The boat was going down, everyone was on life rafts except Harrison. He watched as Robert Queen searched for Oliver. Once he had him, he was happy. As the boat sunk, Harrison glared at the sky one last time._

_Present_

"Our father didn't make it." Harrison cut in.

_Flashback_

_"Oliver, right my wrongs. Live." Robert told Oliver as he pointed his gun to his head and killed himself._

_Present_

As Oliver and Harrison told their story, Moira looked down in sadness. "We almost died, we...I thought that I had cause I spent so many days on that life raft. Harrison was the strong one." Oliver continued.

_Flashback_

_Harrison glared at Oliver as they drifted on the ocean, fog covering every direction. "What are we going to do?" Oliver asked Harrison, distraught about what just happened. "You will stay over there as I try not to murder you. I don't know what to do with you right now." Harrison replied._

_Oliver looked down into the water sadly until the fog lifted, showing an island._

_After they reached the island, Oliver crawled to the ground up a hill while Harrison stood tall ready to except anything that came._

_Present_

"Once we reached the island, I knew we were going to live." Harrison carried on for Oliver who choked up. Oliver looked down then slowly looked back at the judge. "It was in those five years..it was that...one thought..that kept me going." Oliver finished for the two of them.

The lawyer stood up to confront the judge. "Your honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Harrison and Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit, five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death field for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid." The lawyer informed the judge.

After everything was said and done with, Harrison made his escape while Oliver tried to talk Moira out of going to Queen Consolidated. While Harrison made his escape, he ran into an old friend. "Harrison?" a woman asked from behind him.

Harrison turned around and gazed at the beauty that was Laurel Lance. "Laurel Lance. As I live and breath." He said, then noticed her two friends behind her. " I knew Oliver was alive, but when I didn't hear from you... I thought you were gone too." Laurel told him before giving him a hug.

He looked down,"After what Oliver did...I didn't know if you wanted me around either." Harrison whispered out softly, staring into her beautiful eyes. Laurel just shook her head and smiled, " I would never blame you for what your brother did. I know if you had known, I know you would have beaten him just like you did when he tried to do that with Mckenna Hall in high school." She let him know, placing a hand on his arm.

As he went to speak, Oliver drew closer so he made an excuse and left. He turned back just in time to see Oliver get shut down by a passive aggressive Laurel.

Outside trying not to be seen, Harrison teleported to a nearby rooftop. Down below was a man giving an interview. "I am a honest business man and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say. Thank you." The man told the reporters. Oliver just stepped out the courthouse in time to hear the man's final words before he walked inside.

Angered, Oliver pushed his way to his ride before getting in and leaving Mr. Diggle and Tommy. More curious than ever, Harrison teleported down and walked back into the courthouse to see what the man's deal was. If he was innocent, get him proof. If he was a criminal then he will take him down alongside Oliver for Laurel.

Sneaking in the back, Harrison realized the court session has already started and Laurel was front and center giving her part in what looked to be a hearing.

"What is a life worth." She started while she looked around the courtroom, "A life of a man...a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father. A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there; Martin Somers was taking bribes from the Chinese Triad to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somer's had him killed." Laurel continued.

She paused and looked around the courtroom, staring at Martin Somer's then going to the jury. "Mr. Somer's is very well connected. He has friend's in the District Attorney's office. Which is why if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somer's is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to get it for them."

_**Scene Change**_

Harrison flew around Star City as Thanatos. While he did, he noticed a woman jump off a building. Within the second, he dived down to save her but she just flew back up. He floated their for a minute, realizing the building is Catco media. It took him another second to realize that their was someone else on the roof. He casually landed behind them as they talked.

The other guy on the roof noticed him and tried to warn her. She turned around and jumped. "You know, I really enjoyed having your help last night. Though, we really did cause a mess." Thanatos told her.

Her eye's brightened when she saw who it was. "Who are you? I know we helped each other last night, but you seem really familiar." She informed him.

Thanatos just smirked even though she couldn't see it. "I seem familiar because you never forget your first love, Kara." He replied. Slowly but surely see came to the conclusion of who he was. "Harry? Is that really you?" She whispered out, hoping to not be wrong. Thanatos turned to the other guy and stared him down before he left.

After the man left, Thanatos took off his mask and hood showing he was Harrison Queen. "Oh my god, Harry I'm so glad to see you. I heard the news you were back but never got the chance to see you." She told him after she ran to him and hugged him. She let him go so that he could put his mask back on.

"So, now you're in the hero business like your cousin?" Thanatos asked her while looking around at the city. She smiled and started bouncing around. "Yea, but not like my cousin. I'm my own hero. I want to be called Superwoman." She replied while staring at his body. He kept looking around at the city," Well now that I know you're here, let me give you my number. I missed you, Kara. Can't wait to see you again."

Soon after he gave her his number, she went back inside to work. Turns out, Kara is Kara Danvers. Harrison's first love and first real girlfriend. She works at Catco media as Cat Grant's assistant, though she'll eventually work up to be a reporter.

_**Time skip to later that night.**_

Harrison informed Oliver about what happened with Laurel and Martin Somer's and told him to keep an eye out. Afterwards he went to Kara's apartment where he met the guy from earlier on the roof. Harrison learned his name was Winslow Schott, but he went by Winn. They talked about different things until the subject on being a hero came up.

Winn decieded to make her suit while Harrison just wanted to enjoy the show. "So, how are you taking this secret, Winn?" Harrison asked as he cracked open a fortune cookie. Winn walked around the counter, holding his food. "Man, it's amazing. I know I can't tell anyone, but I'm glad she told me. She's my best friend." Winn told him, washing his hands.

Turning towards Kara's room Winn called out," So how is it? Does it fit?" She called out to Kara. She walked out in what looked to almost be a bikini. The shirt cut off right below her breast, while her shorts weren't that far from her waist. Harrison spat out the drink he had started to drink as he saw what Winn basically put her in.

"I'm not flying around saving people in this thing. I...I wouldn't even wear it to the beach. Where's my cape?" She told/asked Winn while Harrison was on the ground laughing. "I've seen you where less, my dear." Harrison told her as he got up. Kara glared at him and shot him in the butt with a ray of heat vision.

Winn just stared at the two while he continued eating his food. "Capes are lame. Tell your cousin I said so." Winn told her before pausing. "Actually, wait. Don't do that." He said with a shiver.

They tried on a few more outfits before Harrison got a call. "Yeah?" He answered. "Is this Harry Queen?" the person on the other end asked. Harrison sighed. "Only two people call me that and I'm with one. What did Thea do?" He questioned the caller. "Well, she's currently drunk in the club and needs to be taken home." the caller told him.

Harrison groaned out and after he got the address, he left for her. He got to the club, grabbed Thea and teleported to her room.

"Harrrryyyyyy. Stay with me."She told me, drawing out my name as she pulled on my shirt getting me closer and closer to her bed. Harrison kissed her forehead. "I think it's time for my little fire bird to go to sleep." He told her as he picked her up bridal style.

Thea started kissing his neck as he walked her over to the bed. Once Harrison was at the bed, he laid Thea on it but she wrapped her legs around him so that he couldn't leave.

"You know, I do have feelings for you that I shouldn't have but I'm not going to do this with you while you're drunk. I'll lay here with you, but nothing else. Understand me?" He asked her while getting comfortable on the bed. Thea nodded and snuggled in close to him. "I'm glad you're back." She whispered. Harrison wrapped his arms around her and held her till she fell asleep.

"I'll never leave you again." He told her sleeping form before he fell asleep himself.

**On the other side of town.**

The Enchantress made a portal to what looked to be another realm. There she met the man with a lightning bolt on his chest. "Black Adam, where are we?" She asked. The newly named Black Adam merely looked forward. "This is the Rock of Eternity. Lair of the old Shazam, or as I knew him Mamaragan. He is one of the Wizards who trained me. Who fought side by side with the God's to trap the seven deadly sins." He told her.

Black Adam then walked over to one of the statues. "He died after giving his powers to a young boy. A child. Then chose another successor. I will find them both and destroy them. Then and only then will I destroy everything he loved.


	4. A new partner and a discovery pt 2

_*Dream/Flashback*_

_Oliver and Harrison stood on the island, Oliver on his knee's while Harrison stood tall behind him looking for anything that may approach them. They had just buried their father and the other crewmen who survived. "Let's go Oliver. We need to find shelter. Try to survive and get off this island."_

_Looking at his older brother, Oliver stood up and faced Harrison. "Why? Why would our dad kill himself in front of us? Tell us to right his wrongs?" He asked Harrison. Harrison then turned and glared at Oliver. "Let's get one thing straight, he didn't do anything with us. He did it with you. He made sure you survived the boat sinking. He told you to survive. Even before then you were always the pampered brat. Now get up. Daddy isn't here to save you or get you out of trouble." Harrison spat out to Oliver who recoiled in shock._

_Shaking his head, Harrison made to leave without Oliver, making it to the edge of a forest before turning around to see what Oliver was doing._

_Oliver had found a book and was looking in it before he was shot in the back with an arrow. Harrison shrunk into the shadow of a nearby tree and watched as a man with a green hood came out the forest a few feet away from him. _

_*Present time*_

Harrison woke up to Thea laying her head on his chest. He looked around and tried to remember why he was there. The previous night came back to him and slowly got up without waking his little sister and made his way to the door. Down the hallway he ran into Oliver. "So did you run into Mr. Somer's?" He asked Oliver quietly.

Oliver nodded his head and told him that he made an appearance. "I'd keep an eye out for Laurel. Seem's like you are going back into old habits." He looked at me confused. Harrison just sighed. "I'm going to be watching over an old friend of mine. Just keep an eye out for Laurel, and don't do anything to draw suspicion to yourself."

Groaning out, Oliver just walked away. He stopped a little bit down the hall, then turned back towards Harrison. "Oh, by the way. Mom and Walter are taking me by the office." Oliver told Harrison with a smirk, then continued walking away.

After that little conversation, Harrison looked up and down the hallway and teleported in front of Kara's door and knocked on it. It took a few moments, but Winn finally came to the door letting Harrison in.

"So, how's the uniform tryouts going?" Harrison asked Winn as he walked over to Kara's refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Winn dropped himself on the couch and went back to the food he had left on the table. "Well after you left we tried two more. One of them she didn't even come out to show. She said it was worse than the first one." Winn started.

Harrison coughed into his hand as he tried to imagine something worse than the near bikini that she started with. "Well, I wish I could've stayed for that. So this is try number four?" He asked, sitting beside Winn. Winn only nodded as his mouth was full.

As they continued their conversation, neither noticed Kara come out until she cleared her throat. Both boys looked at her. Winn got up, while Harrison leaned back and admired the legs on Kara. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt with red stitching and a red skirt. She also still had on her glasses which in Harrison's eyes looked as amazing on her as they did when he first saw her.

Kara realized she still had on her glasses and took them off. "Wow Kara, you look very pretty without your glasses." Winn told her. Harrison raised an eyebrow. Kara just said his name to get him focused.

He shook his head and sat back down beside Harrison and opened a computer that was on the table. "Alright, to be a hero, you need a crime." Winn started, " I hacked into the NCPD. There's a car chase on 112 freeway." He finished.

Harrison watched the two smiling to himself as Kara looked between the two. "I can do a car chase." She told them with a small smile.

*_Time Skip*_

Kara flew past a cop car that was chasing a Cadillac, sad thing is...when the car made a hard right, Kara couldn't turn quick enough and went head first into a hill leading to an underpass. Thanatos floated high above watching, trying hard not to laugh. Making sure he wouldn't be seen, he landed right next to the Kara sized hole.

She pulled herself out and huffed. "This is why I wanted my cape. What's your hero name anyway?" Kara asked. Thanatos faced her," I am the one who people will fear in the night. One of the dark protectors of our city. To those who commit crime I am the embodiment of death. I. am. Thanatos." He told her as the once sunny day began to darken as lightning raced across the dark grey clouds.

Looking up at the sky, Kara noticed they faded after Thanatos finished talking. "First, you need to tell me how you do that. Then, I'm getting a cape." She told him. Thanatos shook his head and slowly raised into the sky as traffic started to pick up in that area. "Trade secret. Now ma'am, let's go get you a cape." He responded

*_Time Skip*_

Now back at the apartment, Harrison is back on the couch with Winn who still somehow has food. It's as if he never stops eating. Kara is trying on her new suit that Winn made. This time it was made of a reinforced cloth similar to the other suit, only this suit has tights and over the knee red boots along side her family crest.

"You know Winn, if you want to say something, you need to say it and get it off your chest." Harrison told Winn as he stood up and walked towards the window and looked at the strangers walking down below. Winn looked back at Harrison confused. "What are you talking about? Their isn't anything I need to say." Winn responded quickly.

Harrison glanced at Kara's door before stepping close to Winn. "If you like Kara so much, then say something otherwise it will always go unanswered." Harrison informed him as Kara walked out. Winn turned towards her. " A cape helps with aerodynamics, I should've thought of that." He told her as Kara got behind him "Oh, you have the S...for super." Winn continued. Kara looked into the mirror. "It's not an S." She told him. "It's my family coat of arms. The house of El." she finished, still looking in the mirror while Harrison just watched the two from the side. He turned to Winn who started back listening to the police scanner.

After a while, they pick up a bank robbery. Suspects armed and dangerous according to the scanners. Winn turns around and stares at Kara. "A-are you sure you're bulletproof?" Winn stammered out. Kara just sighs. "Hope so." She tells him.

Kara and Harrison suits up, they fly to the West National City Bank. Thanatos lands on a building across the street while Kara lands on the ground. The bank robbers come out and see Kara. As soon as they do, they start shooting at her. None of the bullets affect her though as she just walks forward as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

She walked straight to them and grabbed their arms and flipped them over before stomping on their guns, breaking them beyond repair. One of the men got up, but Kara punched him hard enough to make him go flying backwards a few feet.

Later that night, our hero's were flying to a building that had caught fire. As Kara and Thanatos flew, they finally saw the burning building. They were going to continue but Kara stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?" Thanatos asked Kara. She turned towards him, ready to say something but as she did Thanatos's eye's widened, even if nobody could see it.

Two darts filled with what looked to be a green liquid was shot into Kara. As she started to fall, Thanatos caught her and landed in an alley. As he landed, a bunch of people who looked to be agents came with guns aimed. Thanatos laid her down and turned towards them. "You have two choices. Turn back or stay and suffer for what you have just done." He told them.

The men just continued to stare at Thanatos. He smirked to himself. "I was hoping you'd say that." He told them before he disappeared from their view. The men looked around as they tried to inch closer to Kara.

Thanatos appeared in the middle of them. One of the men tried to throw a punch at him, but Thanatos caught it and threw him towards another guy. Another man tried to shoot at him, but be pulled up a shield and got behind a vehicle. The men got organized and joined the one man firing at Thanatos. Thanatos kept an eye on where Kara was, making sure nobody was too close.

Lightning started running up and down his arm as he kept the shield up. In an instant, Thanatos rolled to the side and threw his lightning at the group of men. They tried to scatter, but majority of them got hit. All but one. It was a lone man. He got up and looked around at his fallen comrades and growled out before charging Thanatos.

Letting the man come to him, Thanatos lazily kicked the man backwards knocking him into a car. He didn't get back up. Thanatos walked over to Kara and picked her up. He got ready to fly her to her home, but then someone else came down the alley. "Whoever or whatever you are. Put down the Kryptonian. We only want to talk." a male voice called out.

"Nobody shall touch her, for she is under my protection." Thanatos informed the man. The main stared Thanatos down. "I'm Director Hank Henshaw. I just want to talk." Director Henshaw replied. "You shoot her out the sky, send men to grab her off the streets, and let me guess. You'd have her waking up in some sort of science lab. NO! Try again and what happened to the men around you will happen to you." Thanatos growled out, which would've looked more threatening if he wasn't holding a woman in his arms.

Just then, something felt off. The man's eyes had sort of a red glow. Something was attacking Thanatos's mind. He realized that it was the man, but it was too late. Thanatos tried to fly away, but due to his arrogance he was brought down.

*_Past*_

_Harrison watched as a man went to get Oliver. He stepped forward...only to be knocked unconscious himself. Harrison awoke to find himself chained in what looked to be a cave. _

_He looked around, trying to shake the headache away. A blonde woman walked in carrying a small bag. "Who are you and how did you get here?" She asked him. Harrison stared at her. He knew not to give her his real name, otherwise if he ever got free she could hunt him down or worse...his family._

_"My name? I'm Harry Potter." Harrison told her._

*_Present (__A few hours later)*_

Thanatos woke up in an containment cell. From where he was, he could see Kara strapped to a table with the man from earlier standing over her. He still had his suit on, so that was a plus. Kara started to wake up. Harrison growled,"When I get out of here, you're going to wish your mother had kept her legs shut." but it didn't affect the Director. As Kara started to fully wake, Director Henshaw finally spoke.

"Those cuffs are made of low grade kryptonite. Radioactive mineral from your home world. It weakens you." Director Henshaw told her. Outside you could hear thunder getting closer as Thanatos started pulling lightning to him without anyone knowing. Kara began to ask who he was and where she was at.

Director Henshaw just looked down at her. "My name is Hank Henshaw, as I told your costumed friend." He started, but before he could continue, Thanatos busted out of his containment unit and sent a bolt of lightning towards the Director. He ripped the cuffs off of Kara and pulled her behind him.

Just then, the door opened revealing another agent, this one a female. Kara gasped making Harrison turn towards the newer agent in case she tried something only to see one crucial point. It was Alex Danvers. Kara's sister.

Henshaw then stood up and groaned out,"I believe you already know Agent Danvers." He sat up straight, a pained expression on his face.

Alex went to reach out for Kara, but she shied back behind Thanatos with disbelief on her face. Alex withdrew her hand, saddened at the fact that Kara, her sister, had shied away from her.

A few more agents entered the room and helped Director Henshaw stand. He nodded at them and walked behind Alex. "Welcome to the DEO." He started," The Department of Extranormal Operations." Kara and Thanatos turned to look at Alex; Thanatos in shock, Kara with betrayal. Director Henshaw continued talking as if he didn't notice. "The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you, though we weren't aware of your friend." He finished.

Kara shook her head and left from behind Thanatos. She stood her ground in front of Director Henshaw and Alex. "If you would follow me, I'd like to show you something." Henshaw told the two, making more of a demand than a request. Kara and Thanatos looked at each other. Thanatos shrugged his shoulders and moved to follow.

They walked into what looked like a lab that held a small spaceship. Once they got closer, Kara realized that it was the ship she arrived on Earth in.

"We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. Your the reason for all this." Henshaw informed Kara while Thanatos inspected Kara's ship. Kara turned to Director Henshaw stunned. "Me? But..my cousin was here two decades before me. " She told him. Director Henshaw stepped forward drawing attention to himself from Thanatos. "And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in this universe and we might be getting more immigrants. Sure enough, you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz." He responded.

Kara turned so quickly Thanatos almost missed it. "And what exactly is Fort Rozz?" He asked trying to gain more information for the future, getting the feeling that the Director wasn't giving them everything.

Director Henshaw turned towards Thanatos, but glanced at Kara while he spoke. "Fort Rozz is Krypton's Maximum Security Prison. Banished to the Phantom Zone, the same place your ship got stuck." He told them. The second that Henshaw said Phantom Zone, Thanatos stiffened. Nobody noticed though as they were all focused on Kara, the woman of the hour.

"We aren't sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is, Fort Rozz came with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worse criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped...and you brought them here." Henshaw finished. The air suddenly grew thick. Thanatos stepped closer to Henshaw, while Alex placed her hand on her side arm.

"Do not dare place something on her that was out of her control. You think she meant to bring a damn prison to Earth? She came here, expecting to raise an infant boy." Thanatos growled out before turning to Alex. "I'm damn sure that you should've known that." He finished before going to the wall closest to the door to watch the three people.

Alex, knowing that he was right, looked down. Though it wasn't like she could say anything with her boss standing a few feet away from her.

Director Henshaw on the other hand ignored his outburst, though you could tell the atmosphere was affecting him. He turned and walked towards what looked like the command center. "These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. Over a decade, they've stayed hidden. In the last year, many have begun emerging, making themselves known." Henshaw told Thanatos while Kara followed them.

Thanatos looked at the screen, showing various species, different types of aliens most that don't resemble humans. Alex got beside Kara who was also studying the screens. "They're planning something. We just don't know what yet." Alex told Kara. Kara suddenly turned toward Alex. "Your plane. That wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you." She spoke out loud, just coming to the realization that someone tried to assassinate her sister.

Kara then looked towards Thanatos who was still studying the screen. "I can help you stop them" Kara told Alex. Thanatos turned towards her while Henshaw just looked at her amused. "How? You couldn't even stop us from capturing you." He told her. She then turned to Thanatos. "Hey, you got into this. I'm with you though." He said bringing a smile to her face.

She then turned back to Henshaw. "I'm still learning." Kara told Henshaw, trying to get him on her side. "Our job is making sure alien life on Earth goes unnoticed." He started before walking to one of the tables that held a computer in them. After a second he looked back at her. "and nothing says 'covert operation' like a flying woman in a red skirt." He finished.

Walking over to the other side of the table so she could face him, Kara replied,"People know about my cousin, yet they don't fear him." Alex let out a small cough, making the three turn towards her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Many people do, just not popular to admit it." Henshaw informed her. He picked up a few papers and made to walk away before turning back to Kara. "You want to help? Go back to getting someone's coffee. And take the emo with you." He finished before walking away. Thanatos shook his head while Kara on the other hand huffed and started to speed walk away.

Alex had to jog to keep up with her. "Look, I know you're mad and you're hurt. I wanted to tell you everyday..."Alex started only for Kara to interrupt her,"Instead you told me every single day to not be who I really am."

Eye's growing misty, Alex continued on though. "You have to listen to me." She started. Kara just stared at her, upset at her sister. "I can't. This just feels like one big coincidence, doesn't it. You working here, hunting down aliens. Me being one." She started on Alex. Alex was stunned that Kara even said that, but she continued on. "I...I can't help but think the real reason you were recruited was because of me." She finished. Alex shook her head.

"The reason they recruited me was my background in bio-engineering makes me an expert on alien physiology. And you know what, yeah, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one." Alex basically spat out. With a look of disgust on her face, Kara turns away. "I'm leaving now. Unless you want to try and stop me. Which I wouldn't." Kara spat back, turning away and walking towards Thanatos.

He watched the entire conversation and couldn't help but think something was off about the way it was handled. Not much he could do now though. "You know Agent Danvers, you really could've handled that better." Thanatos informed Alex before turning around. "And as for Henshaw...that mind trick won't work again. You can count on that." He finished before following Kara out.

Unknown to Kara and Thanatos, Henshaw made his way over to Alex. "I know you don't want to hear it, but those two are dangerous. Especially the one with your sister. You of all people should know that.

_*Time Skip*_

After the night at DEO, Kara and Harrison both went they're separate ways to their homes. Harrison walked in and saw Oliver and Thea, news playing in the background.

_"Catco has dubbed the name of the_ Woman_ 'Supergirl'. More on-" _Harrison heard and smiled to himself. He then walked into the room. "Mom said their were scars, but...Oliver, what happened to you and Harry there?" Thea asked Oliver who did his best to avoid looking at her. "I don't want to talk about it." He told her, trying to get away.

Thea scoffed and wore a pouty expression. "Course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. At least Harry shares a little bit. Except maybe my social life." She said and turned to walk away. Oliver asked her to wait and turned to face her.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked. Thea tilted her head to the side. "Why should I tell you?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip as she waited for a response. Harrison shook his head and walked away.

Later on that night, Harrison took to the sky flying over the city. He knew earlier that Oliver had gone over to Laurel's so she was safe for now. Earlier that day Kara had fought an alien by the name Vartox, but was defeated. It was only the arrival of Superman that saved her. Lost in his train of thought, Harrison never noticed the green arrow coming at him.

At the last second, Harrison flashed his gear on so that he could take the arrow head on. Thanatos was still knocked out of the sky into a park. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." He heard a female voice say. He looked around, keeping aware of his surroundings. Pulling a sword from out of nowhere, he blocked a sword coming at him.

A woman appeared and tried to slash down at Thanatos, but he rolled out of the way. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Thanatos asked as he got into a defensive stance. "I am Artemis. The rightful owner of title of Wonder Woman. I have fought my way through Tartarus for my revenge and I will have it, but first... I'm going to kill you just in case I've slacked off. Nobody would miss a boy after all." she spat out, then charged Thanatos.

Thanatos growled out before running right back at her. Artemis swung her sword, but Thanatos slid under it. He jumped up, trying to back hand Artemis but she blocked it and hit him in the ribs knocking him back a few feet.

Artemis smirked at him, then charged once again. This time, Thanatos wasn't holding back. Artemis swung her sword, but this time Thanatos was ready. He swung his sword upwards, blocking her strike then made a ball of lightning and throwing it at her. Once it hit her, she dropped her sword and screamed out in pain. Thanatos just stood over her and watched as she slowly stood up.

"Is that all you got, you filthy male. I can handle a little lightning." She told him, panting, trying to get her breath. "LET'S END THIS!" She shouted. Thanatos shook his head.

Thanatos charged her, lightning running up and down his sword. Artemis met him, her sword clashing with his. Thanatos held the flat of his blade and pushed the two swords towards her neck. Artemis kicked Thanatos's leg out from under him, then slashed downwards cutting into his back.

He screamed out in pain, the sword cutting through the suit into his back. Artemis then jumped up and punched him in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground. Thanatos jumped up and grabbed her throat. "You wanted this fight. Now you have one." He told her, jumping up with her still in his hand before slamming her into the ground causing a crater.

Artemis groaned out, then glared at Thanatos. She jumped up and ran over to him and engaged in a fist fight. She threw hit after hit, punch after punch, but Thanatos blocked almost all of them. The few that connected not doing much to him. Thanatos kicked her stomach, making her stumble back. Picked up her sword and threw it at Thanatos, running right behind it.

He had two choices. Block the sword and be attacked or let the attack hit him as it was coming to fast to do anything else and try to defend from Artemis. Artemis jumped, ready to kick him in the chest. Thanatos was barely able to knock the sword aside before he was kicked backwards into a fountain. Artemis pushed forward, but Thanatos was ready. He spun low and kicked her feet out from under her, knocking her on her back before standing up.

He disappeared from her view. "What? Are you afraid to face me? Fight me like a man." She shouted out. She was then hit from behind before Thanatos disappeared again. Artemis got up and swung her sword wildly. "Where are you!" she screamed as she was once again knocked to the ground.

Finally appearing in front of her, Thanatos grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the ground, knocking her out. He went to step towards her, but he saw an explosion in the distance. Thanatos looked at Artemis's downed form. "I don't know who Wonder Woman is...but you should go back to the pit." He told her even though she was unconscious before flying off.

It barely took Thanatos a few minutes before he got to where the explosion was. It was on a highway that still had a few vehicles on it, though they were abandoned. He saw Supergirl fighting off Vartox. He noticed a truck was on fire, so he figured one of them was thrown through it. Supergirl flew towards Vartox, but he ducked and grabbed her leg as she flew by him. Supergirl kicked him in the face, making him let her go as he fell to the ground.

He got up and ran at her yelling his fist raised, but Supergirl just flew upwards and knee'd him in the face.

Thanatos flew above, knowing Supergirl had to do this on her own if she was really going to be respected as her own hero. But, just in case he was needed, he was ready to intervene.

Supergirl went to punch Vartox, but he caught her fist and threw his own punch. When he hit her, she flew back over ten feet. Vartox stepped back and picked up an ax of some kind and stalked towards Supergirl.

She flew towards him, kicking him multiple times. Vartox, unable to keep up with the onslaught, was knocked back into the already destroyed truck spliting it in half before crashing into the pavement a few hundred yards. Supergirl dashed towards him. Vartox jumped up and swung his ax the second in front of him a second before Supergirl was there.

Ducking to the side, Supergirl was able to dodge the swing before punching Vartox in the face, though he continued standing. He swung his ax again and again, but Supergirl was agile and able to dodge the swings before one finally connected on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Vartox pressed on, hitting her on the back. She stumbled forward, but he grabbed her by the cape and slammed her onto the car they were fighting on.

Supergirl tried to fly forward, but Vartox grabbed her leg and slammed him back onto the car. That's when Thanatos decided enough was enough. As Vartox was about to hit Supergirl again, he was kicked in the chest by Thanatos. He flew into the nearby forest, knocking down a few trees.

Turning towards Supergirl,"So...Supergirl huh?" Thanatos asked. Supergirl just got up and shook her head. "Can we not do this now?" She pleaded as they both heard Vartox yell out.

Thanatos shrugged his shoulders and smirked even though nobody could see him do it. Vartox came charging out of the forest, his ax ignited. Thanatos charged him. Vartox smacked Thanatos to the side with the flat of his ax. Supergirl flew at him, but he grabbed her throat. "You shouldn't have came back for more. Now...you die." he told her before trying to slice her head off.

Supergirl grabbed the ax and shot it with heat vision. Thanatos flew over and held Vartox down from trying to pull away from Supergirl as she tried to destroy his ax.

"I can't do it!" Supergirl shouted out. Thanatos continued to struggle to hold Vartox back. "You can do it Supergirl. You are capable of just about anything. I believe in you, now FINISH THIS." Thanatos replied. She nodded her head and continued shooting his ax.

The ax was noticeably getting hotter and hotter before it exploded. Thanatos had let go just in time to not get sent flying backwards alongside Vartox. Supergirl slowly stood up.

Both Supergirl and Thanatos walked over to where Vartox lied, struggling to get up. "It's over."Supergirl told Vartox. He just chuckled. "You think I'm the threat? You have no idea what's coming. She has returned along with a new partner." Vartox told the two before grabbing a broken piece of his axe and stabbing himself.

They stood there, stunned that he killed himself. Supergirl then turned to Thanatos. "You know, you should actually give the DEO a chance. They really are helpful." She told him. Thanatos chuckled to himself. "I'll allow you as a partner, my dear Supergirl, but I won't work with any agency. Never again." He told her before flying away.

Thanatos flew to his base. He found the alert about the two fights he was in that night and the one fight that Oliver got into with Chen Na Wei. Also known as China White. Harrison took his gear off and sat at his computer and opened up a file titled Fort Rozz escapee's.

He hacked into the DEO mainframe and stole all the files they had pertaining to any alien, known or unknown. Until he felt a presence. Harrison jumped up with lighting balls in both hands.

A woman stepped into the light. "Hello, Harry Potter. Or should I say Harrison Queen?" The woman asked.

Harrison just glared. "Isis."


	5. Story of Isis and Harrison pt 1

_*Past*_

_"So. Harry Potter, you say? Why are you here?" The woman asked Harrison. He stood up, leaning against the wall. "NO. Before I answer anything else, who are you and what is this place." Harrison spat out. The woman walked over to him. She wore a tight red shirt with what looked to be black jeans. All in all, the outfit clung to her figure._

_As the woman walked to Harrison, she swayed her hips drawing his eyes to her waist. All of a sudden, she dashed forward throwing a punch at Harrison. His eyes widened and he jumped to the side, rolling out of the way towards the entrance. The woman turned around and gave a sinister smirk. "I...am Isis." She informed him, and as she said that, light encompassed her. _

_Harrison had to cover his eyes. His instincts told him to jump to the side. Harrison jumped towards the door and made it out before the spot he was just standing in was destroyed. Isis came out of the make shift home of hers. Harrison stood once more, taking in Isis's new look while taking cover behind a nearby tree. She wore a white chiton dress that was cut off at her thigh. _

_Isis stepped over a log, moving towards Harrison. "Sorry about that. Lately my emotions have been out of control. As I was saying, I am Isis. Member of the Black Marvel Family." She told him. Harrison peeked around the tree. "That's supposed to make things better? You take me somewhere on this damned island, then attack me, then make an excuse to why you did it? No lady, that's not how this works. Why did you bring me here?" He asked, still behind the tree but ready to move in case she attacked again._

_She looked around and sat on the log that she past trying to get to Harrison. She looked at the tree that Harrison was behind. "This island is Lian Yu. It's-" "Purgatory in Mandarin. I'm aware of the meaning. Why is it called that? Why are you here?" He cut her off._

_Walking around the tree, Harrison had his hand aimed at her. She was about to answer his question, but stopped before she started with a confused look on her face. _

_"What are you doing?" Isis asked. Harrison realized that he had no control over his new found powers over lightning, so he lowered his hand. "Nothing. I was...it was nothing." He whispered. _

_She stood up and walked over to Harrison. He stiffened as she got closer and closer. "It's been awhile since I've been around anyone. Especially a man." Isis started as she walked around Harrison, admiring his body. "Mmmm, I'm not sure even my husband looked as fit as you do." She finished as she got in front of Harrison who tried to take a step back. _

_Harrison looked uncomfortable in this situation, unaware of what to do. "Why are you here?" He asked again, trying to get her attention away from him._

_Looking down, Isis sighed. "My powers have been...altered. I'm looking for the Wizard, Shazam, so that he could help me. Thing is, I don't know how to get there. My powers shorted out as I was flying and I landed here." She informed him. Harrison looked at her warily. "I shall help..." Harrison started, "But I will be watching you."_

*Present*

"Isis. What do you want?" Harrison spat out. Isis just smiled and walked over towards him, hips swaying. Harrison lifted his arm. "Stay right where you are. What is it, Iris? I thought you said all you needed to on the island." He told her. Isis gave a pout. "Can't I come see an old friend?" She asked. "No, you betrayed my trust. I won't trust you again. Now get out." Harrison growled out, while Isis gave a hurt look.

Isis turned and walked towards the door but stopped right in front of it. "You should know, my husband has returned. And he wants you." She told him before walking out.

Harrison turned back towards his computer, looking at his updated files from the DEO when one caught his eye.

Looking at the file, he saw a separate section not for aliens, but humans with gifts. Metahumans from the 1940's. Harrison had heard stories of the Justice Society of America during the war, but thought they were just that. Stories.

Shaking his head, Harrison closed his files and flew to his home. As he landed, he made his way around back after hearing yelling. "Even though you came back from the island, it's like you are still dead. You don't talk to anyone and all you do is try and tell me what to do." he heard Thea shout out. Harrison rounded the corner and saw Oliver and Thea at their grave stones.

"So what brought this on?" Harrison asked. Oliver turned but Thea just shook her head and walked inside. Oliver made to speak, but Harrison interrupted him. "Oliver, if you're going to try and tell our little sister what to do, will you at least try and talk to her any other time you aren't trying to be her parent?" he asked. Oliver glared at Harrison.

"What are you trying to say?" Oliver spat out. Harrison ran his fingers through his hair and looked to the cloudy sky. "Oliver, we have been gone for years. You can't come back and try to run things." He replied before turning away.

Making his way inside, he heard something in the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw Thea bent over looking in the refrigerator. Harrison walked to the sink and grabbed a cup, then cleared his throat.

Thea jumped up and turned around. "Hey bro, warn someone next time will ya?" She told him. He just smirked and made his way over to her and hugged her from behind. "You know, when I woke up you weren't beside me." Thea said as she walked over to him and rubbed against him.

Harrison started growing an erection, something that Thea felt and smiled at. "Wow, you really are big, big bro. Want to finish what I tried to start?" She asked him with a sultry look. His response was to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom.


End file.
